Mi vida sin ti, Lily
by MariSeverus
Summary: James, está deprimido. Lily Evans no será para él. Sirius siempre será el bromista e inadaptado del grupo. Remus la conciencia en un cómodo empaque y Peter, es a veces el conejo de indias. Sirius tiene una idea, que sacará de la depresión a James.
1. No es no Potter

**Mi Vida sin ti**

***Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas***

- ¿No es patético?- Preguntaba Sirius, con los pies en la mesa de trabajo, en la clase de Minerva McGonagall.- Míralo suplicar y rogar como un pequeño perrito mojado, en una noche de invierno. ¡Tonterías! Lily Evans, jamás le hará caso.

- Hablando de perros- sentenció Remus, con una mirada inquisitiva- ¿Por qué estaba tu camisa, húmeda? La arrojaste a mi cama anoche y...

- ¿Ni siquiera te fijas lo que hay en tu cama, antes de lanzarte sobre ella?

- En realidad...¡No estoy discutiendo eso! ¿Qué estabas haciendo anoche?- le preguntó, con rudeza. Sirius se encogió de hombros y le miró con desdén.

- Nada, me estaba bañando- le dijo y Remus, parpadeó sorprendido.

- ¿Con ropa?

- Bueno, estamos por pasar de año- acervó, con un rostro maquiavélico- tenía que divertirme, antes de irme de vacaciones.

- ¿Te bañabas solo?

- Bueno, me bañé en el lago del calamar gigante. Desnudo, por si quieres saber.

Peter que estaba a pocos centímetros, intentaba decirle a Sirius, que bajara los pies. Por más gestos que hizo, Sirius creyó que tenía algún tipo de problema, como estreñimiento. Mientras pensaba en una buena burla, un enorme pergamino daba con su cabeza, de una forma bastante dolorosa. Emitió un quejido y se sobó la parte posterior de la misma.

- ¡Diablos! ¿Qué demonios...? ¡Si fuiste tú peter, te juro que voy a...!

- No señor Black, no fue el señor Pettigrew. Fue la señora McGonagall.

Sirius se compuso rápidamente y enseguida se sentó derecho. Minerva le miró la camisa y la corbata, que llevaba amarrada, al revés. Hizo un gesto reprobatorio y con su varita, apartó la silla de su camino. Sirius se paró a tiempo.

- ¡Acomódese el uniforme!- graznó y todos rieron, incluyendo Snape.

- Bueno, en realidad...La moda actual.

- He dicho que se lo acomode, señor Black.

Minerva sacaba su varita y con un pequeño hechizo, el uniforme de Sirius bailaba solo. El joven se sostuvo los pantalones, cuando resbalaron hasta sus rodillas. La camisa se introdujo correctamente y luego, se subió el pantalón de una forma, muy pulcra.

- Se lo advertí. La próxima vez que me venga mal vestido, será peor.

Las risas fueron inevitables. Las muchachas suspiraban, mientras Sirius se sentaba de mala gana y miraba a sus amigos, que se burlaban.

- Muy gracioso, claro- se quejó, cruzándose de brazos- y tú, Peter, sigue riendo y te haré tragar la cobarta.

- ¡Ya basta James! ¡Basta! No me interesas, ¡No quiero salir contigo! y...- Minerva les miraba de mala gana. Con un dedo, señaló a James y le indicó que fuera a sentarse.

- Eres capáz de salir con Quejicus- susurró y Lily, simuló no haberle oído.

- Quejicus es menos arrogante. Es menos creído, es menos ¡Orgulloso!- gritó y se levantó del puesto. La clase entera la miró y ella se sonrojó.

- ¿Has notado, que Lily dijo tres veces lo mismo, para describirte?- preguntó Sirius, cuando James se sentó a su lado, abatido.

- Sí, lo noté. Calzones de mamá...

- ¡Esos calzones no son de mi mamá! Que ella haya bordado el nombre y la insignia familiar es otra cosa. ¡Además ella...! Olvídalo- dijo, mientras sus amigos sonreían divertidos.

Severus miraba a James con un gesto burlesco. Lily estaba a un lado de él y suspiraba. ¿Cuándo, James la dejaría en paz y ella, no haría escenas en frente de todo el mundo? Estaba ya, tan cansada de decirle lo mismo, de escribirle lo mismo. Ella, no quería salir con él.

- Dado lo chistosos que se han puesto algunos, me temo que Gryffindor perderá hoy diez puntos.

- ¿Diez?- se quejó Sirius- Ya son diez de la semana pasada.

- Nadie le dijo que molestara al señor Zabinni, señor Black.

- Bueno, digamos que se merecía alguno que otro grano. ¡Pero los otros, son de su pubertad acelerada!

Los estudiantes rieron, pero sin embargo, McGonagall no lo hizo. Le miró con un gesto severo y Sirius, tuvo que guardar silencio.


	2. Estupideces en grupo

Sirius caminaba con mucha lentitud, hacia su clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras. El profesor le aburría en gran medida y no podía evitar sentir, que iba a morir de "aburrimiento crónico" y eso, ni siquiera existía. James le alcanzaba a poco tiempo y tenía el rostro rojo como un nabo.

- ¿Por qué estás así? ¿Te caíste de la cama?- preguntó y observó a Lily que caminaba más adelante, ofendida o eso parecía. Severus iba a su lado- ¡No!- se rió- ¡Ella te ha golpeado y te ha dejado un recuerdo que puedes atesorar por siempre!

- No me parece gracioso. Simplemente la pisé sin querer y me ha golpeado- le indicó James- creyó que yo quería ver bajo su falda, cuando me agachaba para recoger algo.

- Mentiroso. ¿Qué tu mamá no te enseñó a ser sincero, en esta vida? Querías ver bajo su falda...

- ¡No es cierto!- gritó para que Lily le oyera- ¡No quería ver bajo la falda de Evans, solo quería ayudarle a recoger lo que sin querer, tumbé de sus manos.

- Amigo, ella no va a escucharte. Ya se ha llenado de la grasa de Quejicus. Seguramente, se le obstruyeron los oídos.

- ¡Chicos, espérenme!- suspiraba Remus, con una mano en el pecho- ¿Qué se han creído?

- Yo simplemente trataba de llegar a clases, como niño bueno y con el uniforme arreglado- espetó Sirius- ¿Crees que soportaré que Minerva me humille de nuevo?

- Bueno, tú te lo buscaste. Te lo dije antes de salir de la sala común y tú decidiste no escucharme.

- Normalmente ni escucho a mi madre, cuando anda tan quejica como tú- confesó Sirius. James y Peter rieron a todo dar.

Remus les miró de mala gana y decidió adelantarse, para saludar a lily. Ella le sonrió y le dio los buenos días. Él sabía, que James odiaba eso en demasía y muy pronto se lo haría saber. Sirius continuó caminando y se detuvo frente a la puerta.

- Bien, justo a tiempo.

- ¡Eso no fue gracioso!- le espetó James a Remus y el joven, se encogió de hombros. Lily llegaba al poco tiempo, cuando se hubiera distraído con dos amigas. Snape estaba más atrás y les miraba con zozobra. James detestaba eso.

- Odio que me mire de esa forma- le dijo a sus amigos y Remus negó con la cabeza.

- Será mejor que te calles, el profesor vendrá pronto.

- ¿Qué es lo que Evans le ve, que lo hace tan especial?

- ¿Que no expide arrogancia cuando suda?- preguntó Sirius y Peter rió levemente.

- Creo que Sirius tiene razón- le dijo Pter y James lo miró.

- ¿Soy tan petulante?

- Mucho- continuó Remus con una sonrisa suave- de hecho, eres petulante hasta cuando vuelas en escoba.

James se quedó perplejo, mientras sus amigos continuaban. La clase se impartía con muchos textos. Aburrida y a veces sin sentido. El profesor estaba muy viejo ya. Sirius quería acción, peleas y algo de guerras. James blandía su varita frente a él y la miraba con pesar. Miraba sobre el hombro, a Lily y a Snape, que no estaban lejos de ellos.

Con un gesto lento, intentó sentarse en un puesto cercano. Iba escalando posiciones, para acercarse a Lily. Mientras lo intentaba, Sirius había notado lo que su amigo estaba haciendo y comenzó a imitarlo. Con mucho cuidado, ambos estaban acercándose hacia Lily y Snape, mientras el profesor hablaba. Luego de mucho intentarlo, lo consiguieron. Estaban atrás de ellos. James se acercó a ella y con un susurro suave, asustó a la jovencita.

- Hola, Lily- le dijo al oído y ella brincó en su asiento. El profesor y los alumnos, le miraron con sorpresa. Snape miró a Sirius, de mala gana.

- ¡James!- le espetó ella- ¡Aléjate de mí!

- ¿Y si no quiero?- dijo y Lily le miró de mala gana. Snape se dio la vuelta y se disponía a hablar, cuando Sirius le metió en la boca, un taco de papel- Dime, ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- ¿Lo quieres saber...?

- Sí. ¿Quién va a defenderte?- le comentó y Lily esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa. Sirius contempló su rostro y se imaginó que estaba por defenderse.

- Viejo, si yo fuera tú...

James no le hizo caso y pretendió, continuar con su conquista. Lily introducía una mano en su mochila y buscaba en ella. Algo iba a sacar, que ponía nervioso a Sirius. Mientras lo hacía, jJmes seguía sonriendo y alisándose el cabello. Snape, pronto se sacaba la bola de papel de la boca y amenazaba a Sirius, con su varita.

Pues, Lily había sacado su mano de la mochila y tenía un grueso cuaderno de notas. Con el, golpeó ruidosamente a James en la cabeza y el muchacho, se resbaló. El profesor parecía molesto y los llamó hacia adelante, para hacerles una ficha de castigo. Sirius y James, estaban siendo humillados en público. James, tenía otro moretón en la frente. Remus y Peter, no pudieron evitar reírse.

- "Y será mejor que te comportes, Potter". Bla bla- decía James, llendo hacia el almuerzo,con Sirius Black. El joven contempló a su amigo, mientras se sentaba.

- Te dije que ella era peligrosa.

- ¡Pues, no tenía que haberme golpeado!- dijo James, sobándose la frente- ¡Eso dolió lo suficiente, como para dejarme un moretón que me durará semanas, antes de que desaparezca!

- Te lo has buscado- escuchó la voz de Lily, a lo lejos. Snape se despidió de ella y fue a sentarse con sus compañeros.

- ¡Ese Snape...!- gruñó Sirius, de mala gana- Se va a enterar. Mira que haberme amenazado con una varita.

- No, Sirius. Ya estabas castigado- dijo Remus, a su derecha. Pero Sirius, no le hizo caso. Con un movimiento lento, tomó un poco de comida de su plato y lo colocó en su cucharilla. James le contempló con una sonrisa

- Yo no seré jugador de Quiddicth, pero observen mi excelente puntería.

Lanzó una bola de puré de patatas, que golpeó con la frente de Snape y resbaló. La mesa Slytherin, rió primero y luego, buscó a sus atacantes. Sirius sonrió y movió los dedos, a manera de saludo. Enfurecido, Snape le había arrojado un poco de verduras, que habían caído en la mesa Ravenclaw. Bien, eso estaba mal.

- ¡Guerra de comidas!- gritó Sirius- ¡Todos contra Slytherin!

Calabazas, tortas y cerdos, volaban entre las mesas. La idea, era vencer a Slytherin que intentaba, contrarestar todo. Lily Evans, intentaba evitar el puré y el jugo que brincaba en las mesas. Con mucho cuidado, se levantó de la mesa, para escapar. Mientras lo hacía, iba hacia ella un enorme pedazo de cerdo. James, la observó.

- ¡Lily!- dijo, colocándose como escudo humano. El pedazo de lechón, dio contra su frente y enseguida, otro moretón surgió.

- ¡Eso estuvo increíble!- dijo Sirius, burlándose-

Pronto los profesores, notaron la algarabía en aquel lugar.

- ¿¡Pero qué diantres, sucede aquí!?- chilló Minerva y todos, la miraron- ¡Exijo que me lo expliquen!


	3. El castigo también divierte

Todos miraban a Minerva, con el mismo rostro. "No fui yo". Aquella mujer, no encontraba como respirar. Miró a James y a Sirius, inmediatamente. Sirius, se limpió el rostro, el cuál tenía lleno de puré. Observó a sus compañeros y esbozó una sonrisa suave.

- Los elfos cocinan genial- dijo, mientras Albus miraba el lugar, divertido. Minerva negó lentamente y contempló a la mesa Gryffindor y a la mesa Slytherin. Tenía un pálpito que empezaba porJ y terminaba en Black.

- ¡Entonces, se divierten como muggles!- chilló la mujer y medio alumnado, no se atrevió ni a respirar. James miró a Lily y mientras le miraba, Minerva se acercó hasta él- Supongo Potter, que no tienes nada que ver.

- ¿Yo?- preguntó él- ¡Snape empezó!

- ¡No es cierto! ¡Fue Black!

- ¡Mentiroso! ¿Qué tu madre, no te enseñó a no mentir?

- No, ni a vestirse- dijo James en voz baja y Peter, rió estruendósamente. Minerva le fulminó con la mirada.

- Bien, ya que les gusta divertirse como muggles...¡Limpiarán como uno! No usarán magia y...- dijo, lanzándoles mopas y baldes con agua- será mejor que comiencen, si quieren terminar a tiempo para sus otros castigos.

- ¿Qué?- se quejó James y Snape, le miró con una sonrisa suave- No me mires así, que tú también vas a limpiar. Además, quitaré tu grasa con estos productos... Quedarás reluciente de limpio.

Lily miró a james de mala gana. Bien, media mesa los miraba de mala gana. Sirius suspiró y tomó una mopa y contempló el desastre que habían hecho. Había sido divertido, pero odiaba limpiar. Ni sabía cómo se hacía.

Pues los muchachos, cada uno de ellos, miró la mopa y el líquido desinfectante. Sirius abrió el primero y lo escudriñó. Olía a algo que parecía ser frutas. Introdujo un dedo y lo probó. No sabía a frutas, sabía a jabón.

- ¡Esto es un asco!- dijo james al pasar un rato, cuando estaba aburrido de pasar la mopa sobre el suelo- ¡Los muggles son muy tontos, si creen que esto es divertido!

- Pues no estuviésemos aquí, si tú y tus amigos, no hubiesen comenzado todo esto- le espetó Lily y él, se llevó una mano al pecho.

- ¿Yo? ¡Fue culpa de Sirius!

- ¿Mía?- se quejó Sirius, lanzándole una gran cantidad de agua- ¡Tú comenzaste!

- En realidad...- dijo Remus, pero Sirius ya lo había mojado.

- No me interesa tu opinión, Moony- dijo él, mirándole con rabia. James y Sirius estaban dispuestos a pelearse. Severus sonrió con malicia y James, le miró por encima del hombro de Sirius.

- ¿De qué te ríes, bola de grasa?- dijo, tomando la mopa y amenazándole- Yo voy a limpiarte con esto. O como dice en la etiqueta. ¡Te desinfectaré!

Pues una nueva guerra entre bandos, había comenzado. Se lanzaban agua y jabón. Torrentes de espuma, estaban sobre el suelo. De allí no saldría otra cosa, que un enorme desastre limpio. James gritaba, persiguiendo a Snape, que resbalaba a mitad de camino y Sirius, le sostenía por la túnica, mientras éste se arrastraba, para tratar de huír. Lily tenía el cabello emparamado y luchaba contra una joven de Slytherin, muy delgada que hacía pensar en una especie de moldadiente humano. Las cosas no podían ponerse mejor para el grupo.

El alboroto, alertó a Minerva y a los elfos, de que las cosas no solamente estaban siendo limpiadas. Minerva caminó hacia la puerta del comedor y se preguntó si quería ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Al entrar, patinó ligeramente y observó la guerra que los alumnos estaban montando, con los productos de limpieza. Bueno, al menos ya no había comida en el suelo. Ni suciedad alguna.

- Pero ¿Qué diantres sucede aquí?- chilló la mujer y los alumnos, dejaron de torturarse los unos a los otros. Sirius que intentaba hacer comer jabón a Snape, dejó de sostenerlo junto con Peter. Ambos lo dejaron caer estrepitosamente y le sonrieron a la profesora en cuestión- ¡Se suponía que..! ¿Para qué demonios me molesto en...? ¿Es que..?

- ¿Estamos mal?- completó la idea James y Minerva le miró con una expresión recia. La mujer ladeó la cabeza hacia los jóvenes y comenzó a contarlos con su dedo arrugado. James esperaba escucharlo.

- Todos ustedes, a detención.

- ¿Qué?- estalló Lily- Yo no hice nada, ¡Yo solo trataba de salir de aquí!

- ¡Mentira!- dijo James de pronto- Peleabas con una Slytherin, yo te vi.

- En ese caso, señorita Evans...

- Muy buena, tarado- le dijo Sirius, dándole una palmada en el hombro- Ahora sí que vas a salir con ella.

James entendió lo que había hecho, luego de que Lily alzara la cabeza y se fuera junto a Snape. Con un suspiro, pateó un enorme balde de agua y se resbaló con el suelo mojado. Remus le ayudó a ponerse de pie y comenzaron a caminar hacia sus salas comunes. Seguramente, todos amanecerían enfermos.

- Rayos. ¡Esto es inútil!- dijo Sirius, tratando de abrir una carta.

- Por que no es para ti- le criticó Remus, quitándosela de las manos- solo los dueños pueden abrir sus correos personales.

- Pero quiero saber qué le mandan a Peter...¡No seas tonto y dámela!

- No, abre las tuyas.

- ¿Para qué? ¿para que mi tonta madre diga "No eres Slytherin, eres una deshonra. Un ser inservible, escoria"?- Miró las cartas de Remus y se acercó a él. ¿Qué le podían enviar a su amigo el lobo? ¿Una dotación de ratas?

- ¿Qué es lo que te mandan a ti? Déjame ver...

- No...Esto es privado. Mira las de James, ya están abiertas.

- Eso me gusta, ¡Me gusta...!


	4. Evans No más Evans

A la mañana siguiente, el curso completo estaba adolorido. Las manos y piernas, apenas se movían en el desayuno. Solo Sirius estaba eufórico. Corrió hacia sus amigos, sosteniendo una de las cartas de James. Sus compañeros le miraron, mientras se sentaba. James que había estado jugando con los cubiertos, miró su carta y reaccionó de inmediato.

- ¡Eso me pertenece!- le criticó, tratando de tomarla. Sirius hizo caso omiso y continuó mirando la carta en sus manos.

- Miren, aquí dice que nos invitan a los torneos de Quiddicth. Dice que podemos ir este verano.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó James, tomando la carta- ¡Fantástico!

- Bueno, yo tenía planificado...- comenzó Remus y Peter ladeó la cabeza hacia sus compañeros, con emoción.

- Nada de eso, todos vamos a ir- dijo Sirius- Nos han invitado a todos. Me encantan tus padres, James.

Remus no dijo nada más y continuó comiendo. Severus que pasaba cerca de ellos, escuchó la conversación y con una sonrisa sarcástica, caminó hacia su mesa para sentarse. Con mucha prisa, corrió luego, hacia el despacho de Minerva. Tenía que decirle, que ellos tenían planificado irse y dejarlo todo. Incluso el castigo. A la mujer, eso no le pareció y se levantó para resolver el dilema. Severus podía brincar de felicidad, pero prefirió esperar, para escuchar los reclamos. Sirius fue el primero en quejarse.

- ¿Qué? ¿Castigados?- dijo y Minerva asintió en silencio- Pero...¿Por qué? ya limpiamos bastante ayer. ¡Me duele hasta el aura y no sé donde está ni que es!

- Pues le dolerá mañana también, puesto que está castigado.

- ¡Rayos!

Minerva le había dicho lo mismo, a los demás. A medio curso de Gryffindor. En su vida había castigado a tantas personas. Severus parecía emocionado. Sirius supuso que alguien le había mencionado que iban a viajar a Irlanda.

- ¿Quién demonios fue el soplón?- miró a sus compañeros- ¿Peter?

- Yo no dije nada...

- ¿A quién se le escapó esto?

- Pues, quizá a alguien que haya oído tu alboroto en el desayuno- le cortó Remus y Sirius le miró de mala gana.

- Remus, ¿sabes qué? Eres un tonto...Un iluso.

- Es la verdad. Con esa algarabía que tenías, cualquiera pudo denunciarnos.

Sirius meditó y los ojos de James y los suyos, se posaron sobre los de Snape, que parecía extrañamente feliz. James negó con la cabeza y miró a sus compañeros, con una expresión de malicia. Remus negó con la cabeza también y lo miró de mala gana. James y Sirius asintieron y él continuó negando.

- Mala idea.

- ¿Por qué ese andará tan feliz? Lo castigaron también...

- ¿Habrá sido él...Quien...?

- Sí. Él fue- dijeron Sirius y Peter, al unísono. James apretó los puños y meditó. ¿Qué mejor forma de insultarlo, sin que Minerva lo supiera? Mientras pensaba, Lily pasó a su lado y lo contempló con mucho detalle.

- Espero que estés feliz. Es la primera vez que me castigan. Y por algo...¡Que tú hiciste!

- ¿Que yo hice? Si fue...

- No te atrevas a culpar a Snape. Acá hay mal clima y tú lo culpas.

- Su grasosidad, obstruye los rayos solares.

- ¿Grasosidad?- preguntó Remus y Sirius se encogió de hombros. Lily ladeó la cabeza hacia Snape y le sonrió con suavidad.

- No seas traidora, Evans. Los Gryffindors, no andamos con Slytherins.

- No seas imbécil. Las chicas inteligentes, no andamos con tarados como tú.

- Define inteligente. Puesto que estás con Quejicus.

Lily no le hizo caso y siguió de largo. Con una sonrisa suave, James meditaba el plan que tenía. Una idea muy particular, que le estaba emocionando. Sirius lo podía ver, puesto que no dejaba de despeinarse el cabello.

- ¿Qué?

- Tuve una idea fantástica. Amigos...¿Quién tiene la letra más femenina de nosotros?

- ¡Peter!

Peter se vio a sí mismo, escribiendo una carta romántica. Sirius dictaba las palabras, mientras Remus lo miraba de mala gana. Ni siquiera sabía de romance alguno y ya estaba dictando cátedra. Con un suspiro, empujó a Sirius y comenzó a dictar un mensaje más llamativo. Al finalizar, James miró su creación.

- Está muy bien. Ahora, la perfumaremos y la dejaremos en su mochila. El...

- Se lo creerá, como un bobalicón.

- ¿Qué has pedido?

- Que le de un beso a Lily- dijo James y todos le miraron con sorpresa.

- Viejo ¿Y si se lo da realmente?

- No se lo dará. Espero. Y...Andando.

Con mucho cuidado, durante las horas de castigo, James colocó la carta en la mochila de Snape, mientras él limpiaba borradores, para la profesora McGonagall. Sonrió con fuerza y esperó, sentado en su puesto y con una sonrisa inocente. A la hora del almuerzo, todos tomaron su mochila y se fueron.

- En cualquier momento debería ocurrir el bochorno de Quejicus. ¡Mira mira!- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa burlona- Ya lo está mirando, mientras él...¡Le muestra la carta! Me acercaré.

- ¿Tú enviaste esto, Evans?- preguntó, desconfiado- podría tener alguna maldición y...- dijo, esperanzado, también. Lily miró el pergamino y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

- Es probable que sea una broma, Severus.

- Perfecto. Como si no supiera de quién.

- Bueno, estamos acostumbrados y...- Leyó el pergamino- dice que te besaré. Un momento. ¿Qué tal sí?

- Sí...¿Qué?

- Si te beso y así, James...

Severus la miró con los ojos bien abiertos, mientras ella sonreía y plantaba un pequeño beso en sus labios. Severus ganó todo el color que nunca había tenido y Sirius perdió todo el que tenía. Incluso James.

- ¿¡Qué!?

- Deberíamos comenzar a salir ¿No crees, Severus?


	5. ¡Ahora Salen!

James miró el suceso, sin podérselo creer. Sirius en cambio, pestañeaba. ¡Por una tonta carta, ya estaban dándose besos! ¿Por qué estaban dándose besos? Solamente era una estúpida broma de mal gusto.

- Se los advertí- les dijo Remus y ambos se miraron, abatidos- las bromas tontas, suelen revertirse.

- Se suponía que Evans tendría que golpearlo, cuando él tratara de besarla. ¿Por qué no lo golpeó? ¿Por qué?

- Por que supo que era una broma que venía de ti- le contestó Remus, levantándose con sus libros- eres tan básico, que se dio cuenta.

Bien, Remus sabía como hacerlos sentir mal al respecto. James estaba lívido, con los labios apretados y frunciendo el entrecejo, mientras Lily se reía de la carta, junto con Snape. ¿Es que no podía separarlos nunca? Y bueno, parecía que eso era más complicado, que hacer que Minerva tuviera un ataque de nervios. Y eso, era pan comido para ellos.

- Se suponía que...

- Lily es muy difícil de convencer- dijo Sirius- ¿Por qué demonios, no lo dejas ya?

- ¿Dejarla? Eso es imposible.

- Pues no tienes suerte. Creo que después de esto, hasta se les ocurrirá comenzar a salir. Les encantará abrazarse y hacerse cariñitos- dijo él, dramatizando la escena- aparte, les encantará verse en la cama. Tal vez el cuerpo de Quejicus sea de adonis, debajo de esas ropas que trae que a mi punto de vista...

- Sirius...

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Te puedes callar?- dijo James, frustrado y Sirius comenzó a reírse. Dejó caer uno de sus brazos, alrededor de los hombros de su amigo.

- Relájate, estaremos bien. Nada que una competencia en el lago, no nos pueda quitar. A ver quién le quita los calzones a Peter, más rápido. Esta noche.

- Creo que no servirá.

- Lo hará, ya verás.

Lily sonreía, mientras le comentaba la idea a sus amigas. Ellas encontraban a Snape, un poco desagradable y de mal aspecto, pero ella era su amiga y las demás, respetaban el asunto. Con una sonrisa suave, les comentaba que comenzarían a salir, para fastidiar a James. Sus amigas le hicieron el comentario de oro.

- ¿No herirás los sentimientos de Snape?

- Ya se lo comenté.

- ¿Y si luego...?

- ¿Qué?

- Se enamoran. Siempre pasa.

- Lo dudo... Si ellos pueden jugar, nosotros también. Estoy segura de que James dejará de fastidiarme y todo se terminará en un dos por tres.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Lo estoy... Y no pienso arrepentirme. Si él quiere jugar sucio, pues entonces démosle algo de nuestra propia medicina.

Lily sonrió, poniendo en marcha su mejor plan. Severus la esperaba en el comedor y suspiraba, mientras ella se acercaba a él. Sonrió con ligereza y caminó muy cerca de la mesa Gryffindor. James ladeó la cabeza y se inclinó, para mirar como ella sostenía su mano.

- ¿Qué demonios pasa?

- Te lo dije. Ahora querrán salir juntos.

- Lo hace para darme celos. Para que me enfade.

- Claro- dijo Remus desde el otro lado- y brinca de felicidad, de solo pensar que tú te has dado cuenta de la verdad- deberías olvidarla ya.

¿Debería?

- Ven, Severus...Vamos a pasear- dijo en voz alta y James la miró con el entrecejo fruncido. Lily sonrió, cuando Snape se levantó de su mesa. Encorbado como siempre.

- Esto tiene que ser mentira, una broma.

Lily desapareció del lugar, no sin antes caminar de una forma lenta y pausada. Para que todos notaran lo que ocurría.

A los Slytherins no les agradó. Ni a los Gryffindors.

- Entonces...¿Qué piensas hacer, viejo?- dijo Sirius, cuando ambos estaban tirados en el césped y miraban al calamar gigante. A lo lejos, James los observaba.

- Nada, creo que nada.

Sirius se sorprendió.

- ¿¡Nada!

- ¿Y para qué?

Caminó con mucha calma hacia Lily y con un suspiro, los miró. Ella lo miró también, desafiante y a James no se le escapó el detalle, de que Snape había cerrado su mano sobre la varita.

- Lily, he venido a decirte que desde hoy...No pienso perseguirte más. Suerte en tu relación con Snape.


	6. James se rindió ¿de verdad?

James y compañía, estaban sentados en sus correspondientes asientos, en la clase de Herbología. Lily creía que James mentía, que era otro de sus planes y había decidido mantener la idea de salir con Snape. Con mucha calma, james sacó sus utensilios y se dispuso a realizar sus tareas diarias. Se le observaba callado e incluso tranquilo

La profesora, comenzaba a dudar de que sintiera bien. Lily sin embargo, no pensaba cederle terreno. Negó con la cabeza y continuó con su práctica de Herbología, mientras Snape miraba a Sirius y a Remus, con mucha curiosidad. En silencio. Lily se inclinó para soltar un objeto y Snape, la miró.

- Lo siento, se me cayó, Severus- suspiró- ¿Podrías tomarlo?

- Sí- dijo el muchacho, inclinándose para tomar la pequeña pala. Luegod e levantarse, Lily la tomó de sus manos y cuidadosamente, depositó un beso en su mejilla.

Pero James no la estaba mirando. James estaba lidiando con su planta, junto a Sirius. Éste, creía que tenía vida y comenzaba a quejarse. ¿Por qué no la miraba?

- Bien, alumnos. Tenemos que continuar con el trasplantado, a las nuevas vasijas. Peter ¿Qué tal si me ayudas? Te lo agradeceré.

Peter sostuvo las vasijas en sus manos y con mucho cuidado, comenzó a repartirlas, entre los estudiantes. Sirius miró a James con una sonrisa y descuidadamente, colocó su pie frente al muchacho. Resbaló, pero las vasijas quedaron intactas.

- No sé, cómo lo hace.

- Ni yo- dijo Remus, asombrado- tiene mucho equilibrio.

James continuó haciendo su trabajo, mientras los alumnos debatían el cómo trasplantarlo de una maceta a la vasija. Estaba llena de agua y barro, y al momento de traspasarse, la planta salpicaba todo a su paso.

Incluyéndolos.

- ¡Qué asco!- dijo Sirius, limpiándose la cara- esto es asqueroso. Más que cuando Peter come y le sienta mal el alimento.

Las muchachas junto a Peter, se rieron y él se sonrojó. Avergonzado. Sirius ladeó la cabeza hacia Lily y Snape.

- Mira, le hará uno de esos...¿Cómo se llaman? Tratamientos faciales.

- ¿Dónde oíste eso?- le dijo James.

- De unas chicas de segundo. Hijas de muggles.

La planta en cierta forma, estaba por ensuciar la ropa y el rostro de Lily. Ella se cubrió con el manten que utilizaban y fue Snape, quien se ofreció a llevarse el bocado de tierra y agua sucia. Sirius y James rieron con fuerza, incluso Remus.

Pero Snape no les dio importancia y Lily, amablemente, comenzó a limpiarle el rostro. En el mismo, se formó una expresión de triunfo, pero James no le hizo caso.

- Dan más asco. Mira qué babosos son. ¿James?

- Como sea.

- Estás mal.

- Es cierto- dijo Remus- comienzas a ponerme nervioso.

- A ti todo te pone nervioso.

- Deja de hablar- dijo Remus, con una mirada acusadora- que de ser por mí ya te habrías metido en muchos líos.

- ¿Insinúas que irás con el chisme?

- Puedo hacerlo si quiero.

- Bueno, tú trasero blanco estaba metido en eso también. Junto al lago. Así que, dudo que puedas hablar sin incluírte.

Remus no dijo nada más y con enfado, clavó la pala en la tierra que había trasplantado, salpicando a Peter en el proceso. Sirius sonrió satisfecho y ladeó la cabeza hacia James. Estaba concentrado en su trabajo.

- Creo que empezarás a sacar buenas calificaciones. Ya que nada te distrae.

- No sigas- dijo Remus- que me dará un infarto.

- Tú, cállate.

- Cállense los dos- les dijo james y ambos, guardaron silencio.


	7. No hace diferencia

James no ponía atención en nada de lo que Lily estaba haciendo, pues lejos de sorprenderla, mantenía a Severus... Muy feliz. Sirius lo miraba y juraba que solo le faltaba dar brinquitos por toda la escuela. Remus incluso, se sorprendía por la actitud de James.

Ese desinterés sobre Lily, no terminaría en nada bueno. La relación de Lily y Snape, solo se afianzaba más y más. Terminarían creyendo que salían en realidad.

- Entonces a nadie le importa, lo que Snape y Lily están haciendo- confesó Peter y James asintió con mucha simpleza.

- A nadie. Que hagan eso que quieren hacer. De todas formas, tenemos mucho que hacer nosotros. ¡Tenemos que ir a esos partidos de Quiddicth!

- ¿Se te olvida, que Minerva nos castigó?- preguntó Remus y James ladeó la cabeza hacia la mesa de profesores. Ella los miraba con un gesto bastante desagradable en su mirada. Su nariz, vibraba y ambos, Sirius y James, eran los puntos focales.

- ¿Cómo haremos eso?- dijo Sirius.

- Tengo un par de ideas.

La tarde. Se suponía y estaba establecido, que la clase doble la dictaría Minerva. Para ella era solo un dolor de cabeza, tener cuatro horas de James y Sirius. Pero en ese instante, ninguno hizo nada por lo que quejarse. El salón estaba inusualmente callado y los demás comenzaban a preocuparse. Incluso Lily.

- No sé, qué es lo que intentan- dijo Minerva, mirándolos- pero créanme que no les va a funcionar. No se burlarán de mí.

- Solo queremos ser unos estudiantes ejemplares.

Severus no pudo evitar reírse y Sirius, le dio un golpetazo en la cabeza, con un pergamino enrollado. Minerva nunca lo notó.

La clase transcurrió tan silenciosa, que los deberes que normalmente se desarrollaban en varias horas, terminaron a tiempo. Ella estaba satisfecha, pero sin dejar de sorprenderse ante las actitudes que guardaban sus némesis educacionales.

- ¿Qué quieren?- dijo ella y Sirius se hizo el aludido.

- ¿Tenemos cara de querer algo?

- Sí. De no ser eso, juegan algún tipo de broma.

- Pues creo que no podemos mentirle a una mujer tan inteligente como usted.

- Dilo de una vez, Black.

- Queremos ir a los partidos inaugurales del torneo de Quiddicth- dijo y James asintió en silencio. Remus y Peter, prefirieron abstraerse y evitar los castigos extras.

- Tienen mucho que hacer.

- Si no nos motivan, ¿cómo podríamos desempeñarnos correctamente?- dijo Sirius y James sonrió suavemente, cómplice. Minerva los miró, mientras ellos esperaban por la deliberación. Por un momento, James creyó que no funcionaría. Sirius ladeó la cabeza hacia los alrededores, como si admirara la decoración del despacho. Minerva se retiró las gafas redondas y los miró, inspirando con mucha fuerza.

- Muy bien, tienen mi permiso. Pero al regresar... Tendrán que adelantar todos esos deberes que dejan atrasados. Sin excepción.

- Muy bien, profesora. Qué bueno es tener a una jefa de casa, tan justa.

- Sin adulaciones, Sr. Black.

James salió con una sonrisa. Lily y Snape estaban a pocos metros, en un pequeño banquillo. La idea de provocar a James, no parecía causar ningún efecto deseado. Apenas los miró y continuó sonriendo, yéndose hacia su sala común.

- Entonces, están libres- dijo Remus.

- Estamos libres y la pasaremos fantástico, en esos partidos- dijo Sirius, colocando su brazo alrededor del cuello de James- Y quién sabe. Quizá consigamos a alguna chica, que haga a Lily, morir de celos. Incluso al grasiento de Snape.

No lo creía posible, pero no era ni mala la idea.


	8. Juegos

Severus había corrido la voz, sobre la disculpa de Minerva. James, Sirius, Remus y Peter ya estaban camino al estadio de Quidditch en Irlanda. Lily sin embargo, no podía creer lo desprendido que parecía James del asunto. Ladeó la cabeza hacia Snape, que comenzaba a pensar en muchas cosas diferentes.

Situaciones que ella creía también, muy posibles. Seguramente James intentaba convencerla de que no le importaba, para que así cayera en sus redes.

Pero eso no ocurriría. Mientras ellos estaban de permiso, ella se encargaría de maquinar su golpe de forma esquematizada y muy factible. No podría fallar.

Tanto tiempo de bromas, debería derivar en algo bueno para ella. Miró a Snape, que simplemente había empalidecido más de lo normal.

- Hay tiempo para una próxima vez- dijo ella y Severus la miró, confundido.

El estadio era enorme, comparado con el estadio de Quidditch de la escuela. james tenía los mejores asientos de una larga fila. Sirius miraba con mucha atención, mientras el padre de James estaba a pocos asientos de los suyos.

- Tu padre sí que sabe como consentirte- dijo Sirius, mirando con diversión a los jugadores que pasaban sobrevolando con sus escobas.

Pero James no pensaba en eso. James pensaba en lo que estaba por ocurrir. En lo que creía acerca de Lily y Snape. ¿Qué tenía que hacer, para voltear la partida a su favor? No podía precisarlo. Miró a su alrededor, en busca de algo que no tenía de qué era. Remus lo miró y suspiró, mientras Sirius colocaba un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

- Relájate. Mientras estemos aquí, solo pensaremos en el equipo a vencer y en uno que otro partido amistoso.

- ¿Por qué eres tan majadero y ordinario?- preguntó Remus y Sirius sonrió.

- Conseguiremos novias, que sean de Hogwarts. Tienen que existir. Luego, las presumiremos. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? ¿Que una de ellas nos golpeé?

- Es probable y cómo detesto los golpes- dijo Peter con una inspiración lenta y Remus coincidió con él en silencio. Sirius negó con la cabeza y sonrió de forma maliciosa.

- Por eso no encuentran nada interesante. Por que son unos cobardes sin sentido. ¡Tienen que aprender el fino arte de conquistar!

- ¿Fino?- preguntó James- apenas ves a una chica, ya estás meneando la cola.

- Hay que tratarlas con mucha amabilidad. Con carácter, pero con dulzura. He allí la clave.

- ¿La clave de qué? ¿Del fracaso?- lanzó Remus, aburrido. Sirius no sonrió ante su comentario y negó con la cabeza.

- Encontraremos a una joven, de la que hasta nuestros padres estarían orgullosos.

- ¿Tus padres se enorgullecen de ti?- dijo James y Sirius negó con la cabeza. Había mencionado que a sus padres solo les enorgullecía un estúpido mural con los rostros familiares y los calzones de Bella que seguían siendo tan puros como su "sangre".

Por supuesto, todos captaron que hablaba de su asquerosa sangre. Y de su asquerosa ropa interior.


	9. No puedo

Esa noche, todos dormirían en una lujosa tienda. James estaba echado sobre un enorme sofá, mientras Remus y Sirius jugaban a los naipes explosivos. No tenía nada que hacer, así que lo había aceptado. Peter miraba las estrellas, mientras la noche era joven y el tiempo corría tan lento, que creían, apenas había sido ayer cuando salieron de viaje.

Pero ya tenían un día allí. Y sin conquistar a una chica. Sí habían conocidas.

- Rayos, comienzo a desesperarme. Necesitamos novias y urgentemente.

- Para ti es fácil- dijo Remus, cansado- a ti siempre te miran y te buscan. ¿Y qué hay de nosotros?

Sirius se acomodó en el suelo y lo miró con una sonrisa cómplice. A Remus no le gustó ese gesto y ladeó la cabeza para mirar si Peter hacía algo más interesante y más importante que esa conversación estúpida que estaba sosteniendo.

- Haremos un trío. Una cita triple o algo nos inventamos. No se sentirán excluidos.

- Lo dices por ti, que podrías estar con la que quisieras. Incluso James- dijo Remus- pero dudo que Peter...

James soltó una carcajada.

- ¡Se están diciendo ambos, que son feos y simplones! ¡Qué idiotas son! El truco es, usar esas desventajas a favor. ¿Cómo eres tú, Remus? Pues todo tierno y sensible. Seguro hay chicas así por todo el campus.

Remus decidió no responder a eso y sentarse junto a Peter, a mirar las estrellas. Sirius caminó hacia él y le dio una palmada. Eso había sido tan gracioso. Caminó hacia un espejo que había en aquella tienda y se acomodó el cabello, en un peinado exagerado. Abrió la tienda y caminó hacia afuera.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

- ¡Voy en busca de aventuras!

Remus ladeó la cabeza hacia James, que se encogió de hombros y continuó recostado, mirando el tejado de aquella tienda. Sirius sin embargo, continuó su paseo por las tiendas. Miró diversas chicas y diversas chicas, lo miraron a él.

- Hola preciosa... estoy un poco solo esta noche. ¿Quieres acompañarme a dar un paseo?- le dijo a una pelirroja, que se ruborizó de inmediato. Parecía, visiblemente, dos cursos menos que él y claro... más joven que él.

La muchacha estuvo encantada de caminar junto a él y también de sentarse junto a unos arbustos muy tupidos. Sirius sonreía, jugando con los mechones de su cabello, mientras ella solo sonreía y reía como tonta.

- Eres linda. Callada. Me gustan así.

Remus sin embargo, creía que Sirius se metería en problemas.

- Será mejor ir a buscarlo. ¡Vamos James!

- Relájate. Que se divierta. Total...

- ¿Y por qué no te vas a buscar una chica tú? Así todos terminamos en las mismas- le dijo y James negó con la cabeza, de inmediato y sin vacilar.

- No puedo...

- No me digas que sigues pensando en Lily...

- No.

- ¿Y?

- No quiero. Eso es todo.

Remus negó con la cabeza y caminó fuera de la tienda. ¿Dónde se había metido Sirius y cómo iba a encontrarlo? Miró a su alrededor, pero no había indicios de nada. Todo estaba silencioso y oscuro. Tenía que caminar más allá de lo que estaba planificando. Seguramente Sirius estaba lejos.

¡Cómo detestaba tener que cuidar de ellos, como si fuera su mamá! Caminó con mucha rabia, preguntando a los pocos que estaban despiertos, describiéndolo en todas partes. Hasta que escuchó risas diversas y veía ropa que volaba por los aires.

- ¡Sirius Black!


	10. Recibí correo

Remus estaba enfurecido, mientras Sirius se quitaba de la cabeza, una tanga rosa. Lo miró con una sonrisa y luego a la chica que estaba envuelta en una gruesa lona. Siguió sonriendo, pero le fue imposible soportar la mirada de Remus, enfurecida, sobre sus ojos.

— Querida. Él es Remus, es un molesto amigo. Mucho gusto y adiós. ¿En qué estábamos?

— Sirius Orion Black...

— No me llames así, mamá. Sabes que lo detesto. Te exijo que te vayas a buscarte a tu propia chica. Como ves, estoy muy ocupado como para atenderte justo ahora. Deja tu mensaje por lechuza y te atenderé lo más pronto posible.

Remus lo contempló con rabia, mientras que Sirius trataba de no desternillarse de la risa con su expresión de locura. Pero la chica comenzaba a asustarse, así que tuvo que ponerse de pie. Remus cerró los ojos y se cubrió con una mano, al ver a su amigo desnudo.

— ¿Qué? Nunca me has visto desnudo.

La chica malinterpretó sus palabras y Sirius bajó la vista hacia ella.

— Es que, bueno trataba de comprobar la sexualidad de mi compañero y me desvestí. Pero no, es tan hombre como yo. Menos mal, porque tener a un gay a veces cuesta. ¿Quién sabe? Se podría enamorar de tu mejor amigo o tú podrías perder a tu novio, gracias a él. Quién sabe...

Remus no sabía en qué parte del chiste, ofenderse más. Estiró hacia su amigo, sus calzones. Él los tomó y los miró. ¿Por qué su madre grababa su nombre en la ropa interior? Y una S de Slytherin. Lo cambiaría por una "G" y se pondría "Bombarda" en cada uno de los calzones que tuviera. Las chicas que lo vieran, seguro lo creerían.

— ¿Podrías vestirte tú también?— preguntó Remus a la joven, que asintió en silencio y los miró a ambos como si estuviesen locos.

Luego de vestidos, Remus se preguntó qué consencuencias podían existir de lo que Sirius acabara de hacer. Pero claro, si Minerva viese algo como eso, moriría de un ataque al corazón. La chica lo miraba, embobada, mientras él le arrojaba besos. Remus haló su brazo y lo obligó a caminar hacia la tienda.

Al menos sabía que el resto de sus amigos no se iba a meter en problemas. En cuanto Remus regresó a la tienda, Sirius se estiró y se lanzó a su cama. Tenía una sonrisa boba en su rostro y no paraba de hablar en francés, sobre lo que acababa de hacer.

— Tan sensual. Tan hermosa. ¡Si la vieran! Vaya, estuvo bastante bien. Y vimos a Irlanda ganar. Eso tiene que ser un milagro hecho realidad.

— Milagro que Remus no te matara allí mismo. ¿En verdad dijiste que pensabas que era gay?— dijo James en la litera superior y Sirius asintió con una sonrisa. James rió y Peter le secundó de inmediato. Aunque al ver la cara de su amigo el lobo, simplemente guardó silencio y fingió que buscaba su cepillo de dientes para cepillarse los mismos.

— ¿Alguien vio mi cepillo dental?

— ¿Para qué lo necesitas?— dijo Sirius rascándose la espalda y ahogando un bostezo— aunque si te interesa saberlo... olvidé el mío en el colegio y he estado usando el tuyo. También con mis dientes caninos.

Bien, no importaba el cepillo.

Antes de irse a dormir y mientras Remus seguía quejándose como un tonto, James miraba las estrellas frente a la carpa.

Imponentes. Esa sería sin duda alguna, una buena noche. Con una sonrisa suave, miró a sus amigos que ya dormían. Sirius con medio cuerpo fuera de la cama y las cobijas enredadas. Remus dormía a un lado, en un sofá cama y Peter en la parte inferior. Sí, unas vacaciones sin duda alguna...memorables. Y mientras estaba allí sentado, en el campo, notó que una mota blanca se acercaba a él.

¿Por qué?

Se apartó cuando pensaba chocar con él y la miró rodar unos centímetros lejos de él. Con un suspiro, se levantó limpiándose los pantalones y caminó hacia la mota blanca. Era una lechuza. Se puso en pie y se acicaló el plumaje. Tenía una carta en su pico. Seguro estaba perdida. Quizá. O tal vez no.

La tomó de todos modos.

— James Potter. Sí, es para mí.

Mientras miraba la carta, reconoció la letra de inmediato. Lily le estaba escribiendo. Un momento.

¿Lily?

Se frotó los ojos, los lentes. Sí, era ella. La abrió lo más rápido que pudo y simplemente leyó de renglón en renglón. Estaba comentando algo que simplemente lo dejó boquiabierto. Mientras leía, tuvo una extraña sensación.

Corrió hacia la tienda y simplemente entró a rastras, casi cayéndose. Ante los ruidos que hizo, sus amigos se despertaron, azorados. Excepto Sirius, que abrazaba a su almohada y le daba besos.

— ¡Lily tuvo un accidente y está en el hospital San Mungo!

— ¿Quién te dijo eso, James? ¿No será que te caiste de la cama y soñaste eso?— preguntó Remus y James negó con la cabeza.

— No... ¡aquí lo dice! Ella me lo ha escrito.

— Si tuvo el accidente, ¿por qué te escribió eso?— decía Sirius, que estaba despertándose ante el alboroto.— ¿No será que Quejicus te tendió una trampa?

Buena pregunta.


End file.
